


Never been better

by Mistborn97



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistborn97/pseuds/Mistborn97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona finds out that Mickey came out at the Alibi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never been better

Fiona couldn't sleep that night. Maybe it was because the house was freezing or maybe she was just over-tired. Either way, it was 2am and she was still awake, watching tv on the lowest volume so she wouldn't wake her siblings. She wasn't surprised when the door opened, Gallaghers were out all hours but she was surprised at who came in. Ian practically carried Mickey in the door. Both boys were covered in blood, although it seemed Mickey got the worst of it. But somehow they were both still smiling as if the sun was shined only for them. Ian led Mickey to the couch and lay him down. He removed both their jackets and shoes and then went to the kitchen to get them some well deserved beers. 

The whole time neither one of the boys looked at Fiona, only concentrating on each other. She stared at Ian, wondering what the fuck was happening. She was about to ask when Ian finally acknowledged her. "Oh shit! I didn't even see you Fi. How was your day?" Fiona blinked, astonished. "How was my day? How was my fucking day? You come home at 2am completely covered in blood with an equally covered in blood Milkovich and ask me how my day was??" Ian chuckled, then said "I suppose you're wondering what happened". He looked at Mickey for confirmation and the brunette shrugged as if to say "Go on, tell her". 

Ian paused momentarily and then gushed "Mickey's gay and we've been doing it for about 4 years now. Well you know his son's christening was today and I told him I was leaving because I hated living a lie and just before I left he told the whole fucking Alibi he was gay. Terry flipped, he beat the shit out of Mickey and then I stepped in and he beat the shit out of me too. We fought back though and someone called the guards and now Terry's back in prison". He took a huge breath and then smiled like the happiest person alive. Mickey tried not to smile but he couldn't.

Fiona couldn't shut her mouth. She was so shocked she just looked at them both for what seemed like a lifetime. Finally she said "Shit Ian 4 years you've kept this from me? 4 fucking years???" Ian sighed bashfully and then said "Sorry Fi, it wasn't my secret to tell, well not all mine anyway". He blushed and then returned to looking at Mickey. 

Still, Fiona smiled. She smiled the biggest smile she ever had smiled. Then she just rustled Ian's hair and left the two lovers alone. She went upstairs, suddenly tired and almost instantly fell asleep. About an hour later she was woken up by grunting and moaning coming from downstairs. But she didn't mind, she'd kept the Gallaghers up enough. Now it was Ian's turn.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This is my first fanfic, hope you enjoyed it :) Sorry it's so short I just wanted to try my hand at it :)


End file.
